


Light Me Up

by steelcrash



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner has found a way to tame the beast, but it might backfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Me Up

Light Me Up  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. They belong to Marvel/Disney. Based on this prompt from avengerkink: "Bruce/Tony; recreational arson

Sometimes, when things are worse than usual, Bruce will find an abandoned building, as far away from everything else as possible, and burn it to the ground. It helps.

Eventually Tony comes with him (maybe Bruce told him, maybe Tony figured it out and followed him). He watches Bruce incinerate something with complete calm and precision. In the heat, surrounded by smoke, sweating, they (obviously) kiss.

(OP wouldn't say no to their progressing a little further, but *much* further seems a bit of a safety concern. Established relationship or first time, either's fine.)"

88888

Bruce Banner welcomes the night. Under the cover of darkness, he can find relief. No one will get hurt, and his desires will be sated, at least the only one he dares fulfill.

He picks a place at random, driving through neighborhoods until he finds one that strikes his fancy. The house is abandoned, like so many in this city are. He's made sure he's alone. Alone with the exception of the other presence inside his mind. The other guy—he's always there, watching, waiting to come out, but Banner knows this will help them keep the fragile truce they've reached.

Banner exits the car, retrieving the full gas can from the trunk. He shuts it, leaning against the car, taking a look up and down the street. Just an empty street with broken lights and the only sounds are that of his own breathing and the wind. Taking a deep breath, he walks up the path to the house. The front door is already open, no doubt thanks to looters, and lets himself in.

The place is in a shambles, and the trash and wreckage will make his work so much easier. He goes from room to room, finally going back into the living room. He opens the gas can, splashing its contents around the room, then pours a trail as he walks out onto the porch and down the sidewalk out front. He takes a book of matches out of his pocket, striking one, dropping it into the gasoline. He takes a few steps back, watching the trail of fuel catch fire, and then the flames flare up inside. He watches, feeling the beast inside lessen its grip.

But he feels the touch of a hand on his shoulder, and he snarls as he grabs the other person by the arm, whipping them around. And Banner nearly dies when he sees it's Tony Stark.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see where you sneak off to," Stark said. "Guess this answers my question."

"We need to get out of here," Banner said, breaking out into a sweat because of more than the flames.

"Is this how you keep calm?" Stark asked.

Banner shrugs. "It helps."

"Whatever works, I guess," Stark said. "But there are other ways of coping. I can help, you know?"  
"How?" Banner asks, incredulous.

Stark closes the distance between them, pressing himself against Banner, kissing him, running his fingers through his hair. Banner tries to shove him away, but it's been so long since he's touched someone like this, and he kisses him back. But then Stark is pulling away, and he grabs his wrist.

"Don't leave," Banner said.

"Come with me then" Stark said, slipping his hand into Banner's. Banner goes with him, forgetting about the fire burning behind him. The one he's about to start is so much better.


End file.
